Popular
by Miss Sassy
Summary: The BSC is not together anymore. Journal entries about their break-up, as told by every charater in turn. Review pretty pretty pretty please!
1. Claudia

Dear Journal,

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Baby Sitters Club, Toyota, Nissan, or Microsoft.**

**A/N-This is something that's been sitting in my notebook, unfinished for a while. I will update OFF TO HOGWARTS eventually, I promise!**

April 4, 2008

Dear Journal,

Wow. I was just looking back on some of my old journals from what seems like forever ago. So much has changed.

The Baby Sitters Club? Huh. Forget that. High school changed us. I mean, Claudia and Stacey, Mary Anne and Kristy, Jessi and Mallory, all best friends, making up the Baby Sitters Club, friends forever? Ha, that's funny. Now Mary Anne and I hang out a lot, mostly with Grace. Yes, Grace Blume, Cokie's ex-friend. Cokie moved to Utah after eighth grade. Jessi is now in New York. That wasn't here plan though. That wasn't what she wanted.

It pretty much started with Stacey. The giant-egoed Manhattan girl went wherever popularity led and, and I just…didn't follow. Would you? She went from my best friend to someone I was disgusted to look at. So what if I didn't want to be a cheerleader? To a normal person it would be whatever. To Stacey it was a crime. I caught her talking behind my back a couple of times, and just dropped her as a friend, and she dropped me as her. There were no fights, it was just…over.

Kristy? I guess she got tired of being a tomboy. She followed Stacey. And when it meant telling Mary Anne she was an immature, useless crybaby, so be it.

And Mallory. Ugh. Well, she came back from Riverside the next year. Jessi was ecstatic, so happy to have her back. But it soon became clear that Mallory hadn't come back for friendship. She wanted to prove that she was popular, that she had what it took to be beautiful. She said some pretty nasty things to Jessi too; hurtful, racial things that make me mad just thinking about them. Jessi moved to New York three weeks later, happy to be with her Dance NY friends and Michael. His wife died in 9/11, but that brought Michael and Jessi closer than ever.

So today I sat at my lunch table and thought. Mary Anne sat down with a salad and some Vitamin water.

"So, are your parents getting you that car they promised?"

I smiled. I was almost seventeen, and I had gotten my license. My parents promised that if I got my grades up and kept them good, they would get my a new car. Not used, new. It was incredible bribery, but I took it. A new car for a couple more hours of studying? Um, who wouldn't take that?

"Yeah, I'm hoping to get an SUV, something big so I can take you and Grace around in, plus it would be great for Lynn, Kim, Michael, and Caitlyn when we go to the zoos and everything." Lynn, Kim, Michael, and Caitlyn are my cousins. They're Peaches's and Russ's kids and real cute. Lynn is 4, Kim is 2, and Michael and Caitlyn are twins, only 18 months old.

"Really Claudia, you're getting a new car?" The sickeningly sweet voice of Stacey McGill came tough upon my ears, sending triggers of hate rushing through my body. "Well, with your grades, I expect that you'll be driving around in a four times used, beat up 1940 Toyota that gets 11 miles per gallon," she said, remembering my poor grade back in middle school.

"Nothing like _my_ baby," said Kristy. "A silver 2009 advance Nissan Convertible with real leather interior, 40 gigabyte hard drive that allows to pause and replay the _radio_, voice commands with Synch, by Microsoft, all while getting an affordable—not that _I_ need to worry about _affording_ anything—40 miles per gallon."

As Kristy was lamenting on about her amazing car, Grace had come up behind her. She was holding a lunch tray loaded with all sorts of food. When she spotted Kristy and Stacey, all decked out in their designer clothes glory, she made a disgusted face. Then she cocked her head to the side and appeared to be thinking, her eyes focused on the back of Kristy's head. They suddenly glanced down at her tray. She saw me watching here and raised her eyebrows and smiled. She picked up the lemon meringue pie and looked at me. I glanced at Stacey and Kristy but they were now too busy describing Stacey's fabulous car to Mary Anne to be worried about anyone else.

Grace walked up and tapped Kristy on the shoulder. I saw Kristy smile as she turned, as to impress anyone who might want to talk to her. She was surprised when she turned into a lemon pie. Grace had held it strong and right in front of her face.

"What are you doing?" yelled Stacey.

"Oh, Stacey, are you jealous?" Grace asked in a sickly sweet voice. "No pie for you, with your diabetes. How about some nice…salad?"

Here I might add that Grace absolutely DROWNS her salad in dressing. "It's the only way to get flavor out of leaves," she always says. So the look on Stacey's face when she realized that she was practically swimming in dressing was priceless. I wanted to take a picture, put it on a keychain, and look at it when I was upset, and it would make me feel better no matter what.

But that was today. The Baby Sitters Club and the friendships within it are gone. I don't think they ever meant that much. I was never really close to Kristy, and her ideas were…not that great, actually. I mean, everybody said her two best ideas were the BSC and the Krushers. But remember when Mary Anne had nannies watch her all the time? Well, didn't Mr. Spier call an agency with a network of sitters, and they sent one to watch his kid? Uh, yeah. Kristy just had the memory of that when her "Great Idea" came around. And the Krushers? Didn't she start the team after she saw Bart's Basher and was told he didn't have room? Well, hmm. Let's think. Do you think that maybe…_Bart_ had the idea of a makeshift softball team before her? Why yes, he did! Yeah, great ideas.

So here I am, sitting in my room. I have to go downstairs for dinner soon, where my parents will check my midterm that the school mailed out to see if I do get my car. After, no matter what, I'm calling Mary Anne and Grace. When you have best friends, you know. The person gives you the feeling that they would never leave you, and I didn't have that with Stacey. She did leave me, but Mary Anne was so sweet, so caring, I felt that she would punch someone in the face for her friends. And Kristy was so controlling, so "do it for me" that I never really felt any close friendship. But Grace is so understanding, but in a goofy way that makes you feel good about yourself through jokes and crazy hijacks. They never followed the curse of popularity, and I love them—and myself—for it.

Love,

Claudia

**So? What'd you think? Should it stay a oneshot or should I add to it? Review, my little munchkins, with all your ideas!! **


	2. Kristin

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**A/N-So, I currently decided to keep going thanks to your fabulicious reviews. The story will switch POVs. **

4/4/08

Dear Diary,

Today at lunch Anastasia and I were hanging out in the cafeteria. Steve and Anastasia are officially boyfriend and girlfriend now, so we all ate out at the Rosebud: Steve, Anastasia, Jay and I. And guess whom we saw at the cafeteria? Mary Anne, Claudia, and their new BFF Grace. God, it's been so long. I remember when we used to be such good friends. But when high school started, and I saw Anastasia, so popular and beautiful, I thought about refreshing myself. When I saw the boys all drooling after her, especially Jay, that made up my mind. I signed up for cheerleading, got a whole new wardrobe, and got increasingly sick of Mary Anne. She was so whiney and obnoxious. So I got so mad one day when she was crying when I called her because her cat died. I called her an immature, useless crybaby. And I don't regret it at all. Now Anastasia and I are the most popular girls in the whole school, with our friends Isadora, Lila, and Belle. Don't they have the best names? "Stacey" and I felt sort of left out, so two months into the school year we started to try to get people to try different names. She's now Anastasia and I'm Kristen to everybody but those few that like to annoy us, cough cough Mary Anne, Claudia and Grace.

When we saw them today, they really wanted to annoy us. It started out the other way, when we overheard Mary Anne and Claudia talking about how Claudia was going to get a new car if she kept her grades up. Without even having to look at each other we knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to have a little, uhh, entertainment.

"Really Claudia, your getting a new car?" Anastasia asked mockingly. "Well, with your grades, I expect that you'll be driving around in a four times used, beat up 1940 Toyota that gets 11 miles per gallon." I giggled, and they looked at me.

"Nothing like _my_ baby. A silver 2009 advance Nissan Convertible with real leather interior, 40 gigabyte hard drive that allows to pause and replay the _radio_, voice commands with Synch, by Microsoft, all while getting an affordable—not that _I_ need to worry about _affording_ anything—40 miles per gallon." I just love mocking them about my millionaire stepfather. "The car is silver and has a light tan leather interior, and the seats are heated _and_ air conditioned. And of course there's the latest hook-up so it can play out loud my new pink iPhone. Plus--" someone tapped on my shoulder I smiled before I turned, hoping it was Jay. But nope, it was Grace Blume. And a pie!! I turned around and she shoved a pie into my face!

"What are you doing?" I heard Anastasia yell. Grace released her hold on the pie and I grabbed some napkins off Mary Anne's tray. Then Grace shoved SALAD in Anastasia's face!! We ran to the bathroom as soon as we possibly could, the hoods of our Alice + Olivia sweaters pulled up. We washed our faces with hot water and I managed to get most of the pie off my face, and she, the salad dressing. Irritated, we decided to skip the rest of our classes for the day. Belle was an avid studier; we could get homework assignments from her for the classes we shared, and for other classes, faceless nerds who would just about die if they received a phone call from us. We went out to the new Stoneybrook Mall. We were pretty broke so we just decided to window shop. "You know what we should do?" I said suddenly.

"What?" Anastasia asked absentmindedly, looking at a new pair of Ugg boots that were on sale.

"Let's get my ears pierced," I said, looking at the Piercing Pagoda. "My parents won't mind."

"Okay. Do you have any money?"

Just then I remembered that I had my credit cards in the car. We ran out to get them and then came back to the piercing place.

"Name?" The woman said, not looking up from the papers she was sorting.

"Kristen Thomas."

"Age?"

"I'm seventeen."

"I'll need you to fill out this form here," she said, handing me a paper, still not looking up. I filled out all the necessary information and handed it back to her. I now have my ears pieced with real diamond earring studs!! Watson doesn't care and mom is happy for me. She's so much more laid back now. I'm glad, it gives me more freedom. I just remember when we used to all go shopping together as the BSC. "Malling," Claudia used to call it. We felt so grown up, strutting around the mall all by ourselves. Now, Anastasia and I parade around the mall everyday, and when we see any of our old friends other Mallory we just ignore them. Mallory's pretty popular with the freshmen, so sometimes we stop to chat for a couple minutes

So I've got to go now. Jay's coming in an hour!! I've got to get ready fast. Then we're meeting Anastasia and Steve in Chez Maurice.

Kristin


	3. Mary Anne

A/N So, I do love the reviews, but I'm not perfect

**A/N So, I do love the reviews, but I'm not perfect. I **_**will**_** make grammar and spelling errors. I'm sorry about that.**

**Also, I will use my ideas. I know people may not like them, but them, but, well, to but this exactly as I feel, sucks for you. Thanks to those who review with suggestion politely, because if you're rude, I just forget about it and that's it. Again, I apologize.**

**Also, sorry I forgot about Abby. She will return in this chapter.**

**Thanks to: EnchantingBeautifulHypocrite, Hysteria and Chaos, Drucilla Black, blackflame28, the epitome of randomness, Minn, and RyanStiles4Me for reviewing Chapter 2.**

Friday

Dear Diary,

I decided to take a break from homework and write a little. I hung out with Grace after school yesturday. We went to the movies and saw _Prom Night._ It was okay. A lot of people died (obviously) and I pretty much demolished whole large popcorn. Sharon's still cooking health food for Dad and I, so I eat junky foods at any chance I get.

So when the movie was over, Grace and I left the theatre…and ran into Abby! Abby Stevenson–my old friend from middle school. She and her family moved back into New York after eighth grade so her mom wouldn't have to commute, but they were back in Stoneybrook for two weeks.

We talked for a couple minutes–Grace look really uncomfortable, she never really knew Abby–and I ended up inviting her to go to Pizza Express with me, Grace, and possibly Claudia that weekend.

After we said good-bye, Claudia called my cell phone. I let Grace and Claudia pick their own ringtones, and Claudia picked "Superstar" by Lupe Fiasco.

_If you are what you say you are,_

_A superstar,_

_Then have no fear, the camera's here_

_And the microphones and they wanna know_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_If you are what you say you are_

_A superstar_

_Then have no fear, the crowd is here_

_And the lights are on and they wanna show_

_Oh oh oh oh yeah_

I flipped open my phone. "Hi Claudia. What's up?"

"So..."

"What did your parents say?"

"Well, they saw my midterm and said…yes!"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah! I'm so excited! I get to go car shopping this weekend to pick it out!"

"That's great Claud," I said, covering the speaker end of my green Razr temporarily to tell Grace.

"Well, I have to go eat dinner. I kinda snuck out, said I had to go to the bathroom, in order to call you."

"Ha ha. We'll see you tomorrow. We'll go car shopping with you!"

"Okay, sounds great. Bye."

"Bye."

**Sorry it's so short, it's really a filler chapter. But I'm updating really soon, I promise!**


	4. Grace

Decided to just go write this chapter

**Decided to just go write this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- Don't own BSC, L8r G8r, the song lyrics, etc.**

Monday

Hey.

So, we got Claudia her car…it's amazing. It's this RED CONVERTIBLE!! Not even kidding. She did want a big car, but when she saw this one it was like love at first sight. Besides, her parents didn't mind because it was cheaper than the SUV she was looking at before.

So we rode up to school today and saw Kristy and Stacey's face when we parked right next to Kristy, all smirking. They were in complete SHOCK. We were laughing to hard once we got into the school.

Later, at lunch, we decided to go out to lunch to celebrate. But when we got to her car we saw that there was a dead bird on the seat!

"Hey! This is like from that book, LOL or whatever it was," Claudia said, disgusted. Mary Anne looked confused.

"Actually, it's L8r G8r, you know when they think that the snobby girl put a dead bird in the girl's new car, but it was accident," I explained.

"I don't think it's an accident this time," Mary Anne said, motioning toward Stacey and Kristy one parking spot over, giggling at us before peeling out in Kristy's car.

"The poor bird," Mary Anne said, sliding he sleeves of her sweatshirt down over her hands and picking up the bird. She put it safely on the ground by a tree and covered it in leaves.

"We have to get back at them for this. Just not in a way that I would get in trouble," I said, thinking of my suspension after the whole shove-food-in-Kristy-and-Stacey's-face episode.

"I have an idea…" Claudia said.

Then, later, at gym, Claudia and I snuck into the locker room during class (Mary Anne has gym a different period) and took both Stacey and Kristy's iPhones. We went to ringtones and switched it up a little bit. Stacey's became to Mexican Hat Dance, and Kristy's became "What You Got" by Colby O'Donis. Then we locked them in so they couldn't change them unless they had the code that _we_ put in place. Then we waited until afterschool when they were with all their friends and followers. Mary Anne dialed Stacey's number first.

Doo doo doo doo doo doo

Doo dodododo doo doo

Doo doo doo doo doo doo

Doo dodododo doo doo

"WHAT THEY HECK?" Stacey shrieked, staring at her phone. We started giggling. "My ringtone was _not_ the Mexican Hat Dance! What happened to 4 Minutes?" She pressed "Ignore" and started playing with the screen. We laughed even harder. Mary Anne dialed Kristy.

Girl you know that you need to stop

Always talkin' bout what you got

Always talkin' bout what you got

Always talkin' bout what you got

Girl you know that you need to stop

Always talkin' bout what you got

Always talkin' bout what you got

Always talkin' bout what you got

Girl you know that you need to stop

"Huh?" We laughed some more while Kristy now tried to change her ringtone back.

"It's locked!" Stacey yelled. "Someone changed my code!"

"Mine too!"

Still laughing, we got into Claudia's car and drove away.

All in all, a successful day.

Love,

Grace


End file.
